Hero's Cuties: Fine By Me
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Felix and Tamora have a little talk two nights before their wedding. FLUFFY HERO'S CUTIES!


**SONGFIC! Fine By Me by Andy Grammer. I like songfics :P Anyway...ENJOY the fluffiness that this story holds! **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS MINE!**

* * *

Tamora stared deeply into the deep blue orbs of her fiancee. So bright. So adorable. So innocent. She moaned softly at the lightness that his seemingly strong, yet soft, hands played with her blonde hair. Fingers brushing out the tangles that accumulated over the course of their intimacy. He was laying on his side, as was she. They stared lovingly at each other. Letting out little laughs now and then at the afterglow.

Felix smiled lazily and ran his hand through his fiancee's blonde hair and down to her arm. His thumb brushed the skin softly before he let out a dreamy sigh. Tamora raised an eyebrow and shifted her head ever so slightly to get a better glimpse at Felix. "What?" She asked softly; arm lazily slung over her much smaller lovers lower waist.

"Nothin..." Felix muttered. Tamora giggled a little. "Felix..." She urged on. Felix smiled. "Hmm?"

Tamora slightly pouted. Felix smiled with an even lazier expression which, in Tamora's full opinion, made him look hot. She always thought that Felix was at his sexiest when he either was tired after making love or waking up in the morning. His voice was low and strong, lazy tainting it ever so much making Tamora want to lose it. Biting her lip, Tamora shyly looked to the side when Felix started to play with her hair even more. "You're beautiful in the morning, Tam." He said lowly.

Chuckling, Tamora nuzzled Felix's face. "I think you're sexy." She said softly, yet hotly.

Felix smiled when Tamora leaned over him. One arm was propping her up while the other made invisible circles on his chest. "Sexy?" He asked; knowing that she loved his lazy sounding voice. Tamora instantly knew that Felix was going to try and toy with her but she beat him to the punch. "Yeah. Sexy. Get over yourself..." She sneered playfully.

One of Felix's arms was behind his head as it propped his head up ever so slightly while his other arm was firmly wrapped around Tamora's middle. He laughed quietly. "I love you..." He said lovingly giving her a small squeeze. Tamora smiled sweetly at her fiancee. "I love you, too."

They went back to staring at each other intently.

"Just think..." Felix started off softly; searching Tamora's eyes even deeper than he already had. "Two days-" He was cut off by a smiling Tamora. "We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It..." She trailed off taking a hold of Felix's hand in her left one. Felix smiled brightly, looked down at the engagement ring and thought for a moment. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked deeply into Tamora's own blue eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Calhoun." He stated out of know where.

Tamora's eyes widened the slightest bit. "What?" She stuttered. Felix thought further for a moment before giving his fiancee a small grin. "Yup. Mr. and Mrs. Calhoun. I just figured that, since Fix-It is technically my first name if you really want to split hairs, I never really had a last name. Well, I guess that Felix counts. But I want your name, Tammy." He stated sternly. Though his voice still sexily low and heavy.

Tamora's heart nearly melted as Felix spoke. He wanted her last name. But...shouldn't it be the other way around? She furrowed her brow before looking at Felix; face nearly impossible to read. "Why do you want my name? The wife usually gets the husbands name..." Smiling, Felix kissed Tamora softly on the lips. "Well, we aren't your usual couple, now are we?" Laughing softly, Tamora shook her head almost unbelieving at the Fixer trustfulness.

Looking at the nightstand, Tamora saw that the time on the bright digital clock read 1:00 A.M.

She sighed and looked back at her fiancee. "We now have eight hours until we need to get up and leave each other until our wedding day..." Her voice had a slightly disappointing tone and the way she put her head down made Felix frown. "Baby...we don't have any work for the next week. I promise that after our wedding, and wedding night, I'll make up that day big time. Okay?"

She didn't answer. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

_You're not the type_  
_Type of girl to remain_  
_With the guy, with the guy too shy_  
_Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever_  
_I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees_  
_With his hands clasped tight_  
_Begging, begging you please_  
_To stay with him for worse or for better_

_But I'm staring at you now_  
_There's no one else around_  
_I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

Gaining her attention, Felix smiled brightly and tilted her chin up so that they were at least eye to eye. Tamora's eyes were wide with shock that Felix was actually singing... Felix only smiled and nuzzled her face and kissed her softly.

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_  
_If you never leave_  
_And we can live like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_

_In the past I would try_  
_Try hard to commit to a girl_  
_Wouldn't get too far_  
_It always somehow seemed to fall apart_

Tamora raised an eyebrow at Felix who only gave a sheepish smile and looked to the side a little while rubbing the back of his neck. He began singing again anyway.

_But with you, you, you_  
_I can see what I need_  
_I can dream realistically_  
_I knew that this was different from the start_

_And it seems that every time_  
_We're eye to eye_  
_I can find another piece of you_  
_That I don't wanna lose_

_And I'm staring at you now_  
_There's no one else around_  
_I'm thinking you're the girl I need_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_  
_If you never leave_  
_And we can live like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_  
_I'm just saying it's fine by me_  
_If you never leave_  
_And we can live like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_

He sighed and kissed her a little more deeper this time than the others.

_And it's never easy_  
_Darling, believe me_  
_I'm as skeptical as you_  
_When I think of life without "us"_  
_It seems like "What we're supposed to do? "_  
_But I don't wanna come on too strong_

He trailed off when he grabbed Tamora's left and and gave it a small, almost reassuring squeeze. Eyes shining brightly, Felix started the last verse, Singing it softly into her ear making a shiver run up and down the tall blonde's spin in pleasure.

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_  
_If you never leave_  
_We can live like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_  
_It's fine by me_  
_If you never leave_  
_And we can live like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_  
_I'm just saying it's fine by me_  
_If we never leave_  
_And we can live like this forever_  
_It's fine by me_

Tamora grinned when Felix finished, his hot breath on her neck got her a little bit more giddy than expected. She only grabbed Felix's face and crashed his lips to hers in a heated mess of love and passion. Felix quickly reciprocated her advances by grabbing her face in both hands and shoving his tongue into her mouth. Both hearts racing, Felix pulled away, buried his face in Tamora's neck, and kissed his way down her collarbone hotly.

"I think that we can add an extra hour to tomorrow, don't you?"

Tamora bit her lip as she tried to hold back a small grin. She pushed their noses together and kissed Felix harshly making them both moan. "Fine by me..."

* * *

**Well then...that was pure fluff, huh? Anyway, I am moving back to Venice Florida and finally getting out of North Port! Not that you guys needed to know but DON'T JUDGE! Lol, I just thought that it was a fun fact! And another thing, if you live in Florida and are an avid gamer, then in Port Charlotte, a game store just opened. It's called Lvl up gaming! My brother and I go there every weekend and you guys should check it out! THANKS!**


End file.
